videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Fighters '94: All-Stars
"The King of Fighters '94: All-Stars" will be a new and upcoming KOF94 remake. Are you ready true believers? SNK and Namco Bandai have finally joined forces to team up to bring you... The King of Fighters '94: All-Stars! The wildest crossover you have never dreamt! The most amazing collection of fighters going at each other for the fate of the Multiverse! The ultimate world challenge where contestants test their skills to break a sweat! The crossover battle returns as legendary heroes unite again! The best of the best. Once again, a new team is forged and new heroes join the fight! Look at the spectacular action! Survive in an uncanny adventure! Amazing team battles! Rushing raw power! Don't miss out the enjoyment of a lifetime! Combine your powers to execute the marvelous Team-Up Move! Feel sensational thrills! Behold! Amazing fantasy! Prepare for the ultimate fighters dream megamix! Dazzling velocity! Unbelievable visuals! Partners unite like never before! Now the Ultimate Heroes Hall of Fame is complete! Don't dare miss this breathtaking battle! Don't miss the most amazing tag-team fighting game ever! Are you ready for a new challenger? Unleash the ultimate attack! Combine forces with the Trio Team Attack! Prepare for the uncanny Tag Battle Mode! Nostalgic characters come together! Create your own dream team! Now come join us and experience... The King of Fighters '94: All-Stars! Teams Like the original KOF94, the new KOF94AS remake will assign a nation to each team (in a similar fashion to Street Fighter II). Default Teams (Team) North America Sporty Team (The United States of America) * Brian Battler * Lucky Glauber * Heavy D! Art of Fighting Team (Mexico) * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Takuma Sakazaki Rider Team (Canada) * Malin * Tizoc * Gato Prima Donna Team (Jamaica) * Kasumi Todoh * Blue Mary * Chizuru Kagura Buriki One Team (Cuba) * Gai Tendo * Silber * Rob Python Next-Gen Boss Team (Dominican Republic) * Saiki * Magaki * Mukai Last Blade Team (Puerto Rico) * Kaede * Moriya Munakata * Keiichiro Washizuka World Heroes Team (Panama) * Hanzo Hattori * Fuuma Kotaro * Mudman Grenade Team (Grenada) * Ryofu * Kim Dragon * Muscle Power 20th Century Fox Team (Honduras) * Homer Simpson * Leela * Peter Griffin Street Fighter Team (Nicaragua) * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li KOF XIV Sylvie Newcomers Team (Guatemala) * Sylvie Paula Paula * Kukri * Mian Masked Detective Team (El Salvador) * Antonov * Verse * King of Dinosaurs Sailor Moon Team (Saint Lucia) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Chibi Chibi Disney Team (Belize) * Mabel Pines * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Candace Flynn Power Rangers Team (Costa Rica) * Tyler Navarro/Dino Charge Red * Chase Randall/Dino Charge Black * Koda/Dino Charge Blue South America Ikari Team (Brazil) * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Heidern Samurai Shodown Team (Colombia) * Haohmaru * Genjuro Kibagami * Asura Salsa Club Team (Chile) * Nelson * Zarina * Bandeiras Hattori Metal Slug Team (Venezuela) * Marco Rossi * Mars People * Cyber Woo Eternal Fighter Zero Team (Ecuador) * Ayu Tsukimiya * Mio Kouzuki * Misuzu Kamio Arcana Heart Team (Argentina) * Heart Aino * Saki Tsuzura * Kamui Tokinomiya Cartoon Network Team (Uruguay) * Ben Tennyson * Johnny Bravo * Steven Universe Shadaloo Team (Paraguay) * Balrog * Vega * Bison Nameless Team (Bolivia) * Nameless * Ryoko Izumo * Freeman Europe Fatal Fury Team (Italy) * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Girls Team (England) * Mai Shiranui * Yuri Sakazaki * King '95 Dark Team (Russia) * Iori Yagami * Billy Kane * Eiji Kisaragi BlazBlue Team (Bulgaria) * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Carl Clover Comet Team (Spain) * Leona Heidern * Mature * Vice Chaos Team (Germany) * Lin * K9999 * May Lee Hibiscus Team (France) * Hinako Shijou * Kula Diamond * Foxy Crazy Carnage Team (Ireland) * Angel * Goenitz * Rugal Bernstein 2003 Ash Team (Holland) * Ash Crimson * Duo Lon * Shen Woo Crisis Team (Iceland) * Oswald * Tung Fu Rue * Hotaru Futaba Swimsuit Pageant Team (Romania) * Alice * Mui Mui * Love Heart Mortal Kombat Team (Finland) * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Reptile Killer Instinct Team (Greece) * Jago * T.J. Combo * Sabrewulf ClayFighter Team (Belgium) * Bad Mr. Frosty * Blob * Tiny Shrek Team (Scotland) * Shrek * Princess Fiona * Donkey Maximum Impact Team (Poland) * Alba Meira * Soiree Meira * Luise Meyrink Tekken Team (Norway) * Ling Xiaoyu * Miharu Hirano * Alisa Bosconovitch Ryuhaku Team (Sweden) * Ryuhaku Todoh * Jack Turner * John Crawley Final Fight Team (Yugoslavia) * Mike Haggar * Cody Travers * Guy SpongeBob Team (Denmark) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles Grand Theft Auto Team (Croatia) * Michael De Santa * Trevor Phillips * Franklin Clinton Battle Stadium D.O.N. Team (Switzerland) * Goku * Monkey D Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki Third Strike Team (Portugal) * Makoto * Ibuki * Elena Those from the Past Team (Austria) * Shion * Botan * Rose Bernstein PNF Team (Slovenia) * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Perry the Platypus Gravity Falls Team (Slovakia) * Dipper Pines * Stan Pines * Soos Ramirez Mario Team (San Marino) * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina Sonic Team (Monaco) * Amy Rose * Blaze the Cat * Cream the Rabbit KOF 91 Team (Wales) * Richard Meyer * Lilly Kane * Bob Wilson Body Blows Team (Czech Republic) * Nik * Dan * Junior Adelheid Team (Hungary) * Adelheid Bernstein * Jivatma * Xiao Lon Africa Wisdom Team (Kenya) * Bao * Li Xiangfei * Jhun Hoon 2000 Milennium Team (Egypt) * Seth * Vanessa * Ramon Double Dragon Team (Guinea) * Billy Lewis * Jimmy Lewis * Mr. Jones Guilty Gear Team (Ghana) * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * Anji Mito Melty Blood Team (Malawi) * Shiki Tohno * Len * Ryougi Shiki Dragon Ball Team (South Africa) * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Pan Karnov Team (Senegal) * Karnov * Clown * Jade Matlok Dynamite Team (Cameroon) * Makoto Mizoguchi * Ray McDougal * Lee Diendou One-Piece Team (Nigeria) * Nami * Nico Robin * Boa Hancock Chae Team (Tunisia) * Chae Lim * Khushnood Butt * Michael Max Naruto Team (Morocco) * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyuuga * Ino Yamanaka Soul Calibur Team (Namibia) * Seong Mi-Na * Hong Yun Seong * Amy Sorel Death By Degrees Team (Ivory Coast) * Nina Williams * Anna Williams * Heihachi Mishima Golden Axe Team (Zimbabwe) * Kain Blade * Panchos * Death Adder MOTW Team (Algeria) * Hokutomaru * Kim Dong Hwan * Kim Jae Hoon Zeus Team (Togo) * Zeus * Jack * Janne D'Arc Asia Hero Team (Japan) * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon Psycho Soldier Team (China) * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai Kim Team (South Korea) * Kim Kaphwan * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge '96 Master Team (India) * Geese Howard * Mr. Big * Wolfgang Krauser XI Faces Team (Saudi Arabia) * Momoko * Elisabeth Blanctorche * Bonne Jenet Classic FF Team (Taiwan) * Duck King * Raiden * Hwa Jai Savage Reign Team (Turkey) * Sho Hayate * Jyazu * Carol Stanzack EX Blood Team (Malaysia) * Moe Habana * Miu Kurosaki * Jun Kagami Turbo Team (Indonesia) * Kang Jae-Mo * Pepe Rodriguez * Elias Patrick Little Girls Team (Israel) * Nakoruru * Rimururu * Akari Ichijou Orochi Team (Thailand) * Chris * Shermie * Yashiro Nanakase Killer Team (Hong Kong) * Shingo Yabuki * Ryuji Yamazaki * Saisyu Kusanagi Chinese Taipei Team (Chinese Taipei) * Lee Pai Long * Jin Chonshu * Jin Chonrei Ninja Gaiden Team (Cambodia) * Momiji * Ryu Hayabusa * Ayane Virtua Fighter Team (Philippines) * Pai Chan * Sarah Bryant * Aoi Umenokoji Fighting Vipers Team (Mongolia) * Honey * Grace * Jane Dead or Alive Team (United Arab Emirates) * Kasumi * Hitomi * Lisa/La Mariposa Fio Team (Iran) * Fiolina Germi * Hyena * Nagase Street Fighter EX Team (Afghanistan) * Allen Snider * Kairi * Garuda Mad Gear Team (Sri Lanka) * Rolento * Sodom * Poison Doll Team (Pakistan) * Decapre * Juni * Juli Dan Team (Bangladesh) * Dan Hibiki * Jann Lee * Helena Douglas Bass Team (Singapore) * Bass Armstrong * Zack * Rig Oceania '99 NESTS Team (Australia) * K' * Maxima * Whip Blade Dagger Team (Papua New Guinea) * Oni * Abubo Rao * Johann Supernova Team (New Zealand) * Platinum the Trinity * May (Guilty Gear) * Kira Daidohji Wild Trickster Team (Tuvalu) * Xanadu * Luong * Gang-Il Stage Show Team (Fiji) * Hein * Shin'Ei * Meitenkun Rock Team (Samoa) * Rock Howard * Lien Neville * Duke Crash Bandicoot Team (Solomon Islands) * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Tawna Bandicoot Darkstalkers Team (Tonga) * Baby Bonnie Head * Felicia * Hsien-Ko Special Combinations (Edit) Kyo All-Star Team *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Ash Crimson Hero Selection Team *Terry Bogard *Ryo Sakazaki *Ralf Jones Partner Selection Team *Andy Bogard *Takuma Sakazaki *Clark Still Sidekick Selection Team *Joe Higashi *Robert Garcia *Heidern Fatal Fury Girls Team *Mai Shiranui *Blue Mary *Li Xiangfei AOF Girls Team *Yuri Sakazaki *King *Kasumi Todoh More to come later.. Category:Video Games Category:Namco Category:Fighting Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:SNK